As the capabilities of computing devices continue to evolve, many different ways have been introduced to allow users to interact with computing devices, such as through mechanical devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), touch screens, motion, and gesture. Many computing devices are now capable of receiving and responding to voice commands, including desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. Due to their usefulness, voice-enabled devices continue to proliferate. For instance, voice-enabled devices continue to be used in various environments, such as households, to help with everyday activities. However, as voice-enabled devices are introduced into new environments, difficulties often arise when attempting to utilize these voice-enabled devices.